


Guardian

by MinaPeace



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Annoying Gladiators, Guard in the Pits, M/M, Medic in the Pits, Old Kaon AU, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPeace/pseuds/MinaPeace
Summary: Knockout is the new Medic in the pits of Kaon but the small Mech has some problems with the gladiators, until a guardian starts to rescue him again and again.Just a little thing i wrote when i thought about how Knockout and Breakdown could have met each other.Is taking place before the war.





	1. A Guard on patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers i hope you enjoy the story, dont hesitate to leave a small comment.  
> :*

 

Breakdown walked his patrol rounds through the corridors when noises reached his Audios.

“Stop it! Get your filthy digits of me!”

He sped up until the next corner where he could already see the origin of the noise, a group of Gladiators were standing around two mechs laying on the floor.

This picture was nothing unusual because these guys were fighting all the time not only in the arena.

Breakdown recognized the Mech on top instantly, it was Redhorn, a gladiator known to make all sort of trouble, but the mech beneath him was not a gladiator.

Breakdown recognized him as the new medic, which was not to complicated because he used the common white and red colors most medics used.

The medic was rather small, and was right now pinned under the much larger Gladiator, his arms held in place over his head and his lower body immobilized by Redhorns weight.

While the Medic under him fought was Redhorns free hand wandering over the hips over the white and red mech caressing the plating.

“Stop it you buckethead!” Breakdown shook his head, remembering his duty to clear this tumoil.

He transformed his hand into a Battlehammer walking towards the group of bots.

When the bystanders caught sight of him they started to back away, leaving only Redhorn and the Medic behind.

“Hey Slaghead.” called Breakdown out for the Mech, who lifted his head up, only to get a blow to his jawplate jerking him back and down from the Medic.

“Dammit you Glitch what...?” Redhorn was laying on the ground his hand holding his jawplate when he recognized Breakdown.

“You fragging Guards, always interrupting my fun...”

“Go before I decide your insult is reason for another blow.” Breakdowns Optics glimmered darker while his Hammer landed in his other hand with a muffled clang.

With one last curse Redhorn pushed himself up and hurried away.

Breakdown looked one last time after the fleeing gladiator before he knelt down to the small Medic.

He was laying on the ground, and perhaps offlined because of the shock, the Medic didn't seem to wake up soon.

The Guard exhaled a great amount of air before he took the other Mech from the ground and carried him through the corridors to the guard quarters.

 

 

 


	2. ulterior motives

Breakdown has put the Medic on his own bed, an left to finish his patrol and decided to check his quarters as soon as he could.

He expected to find his quarters empty, but the other mech was still laying on the bed, not having moved a single inch from the place Breakdown has layed him down.

The Guard was about to send a message to the other medic, worrying that something might be wrong when the Optics of the smaller Mech suddenly onlined.

The Guard silently watched as the other jerked up into a sitting position and glaring in his direction, clearly confused.

“What..? Where am I?” They Optics met and the medic tensed up, probably not knowing the mech in front of him.

“You are in my quarters. I am Breakdown.”

The Optics of the small Medic only left Breakdowns frame for some seconds taking in his surroundings.

“You are a Guard? This doesn't look like it belong to a Gladiator.”

Breakdown nodded.

“I interrupted Redhorn, and brought you here. You have been out for several hours.”

The Medic relaxed and leaned forward with a suggestive smirk on his lipplates.

“Wow, you are a real hero. I guess you want a reward?” Breakdown watched him as he looked at the bed he was sitting on and back to Breakdown.

The guard felt himself heat up by the thought of the little Medic lying beneath him on said bed but fought the feeling back before answering.

“I just did my job.”

The Medic pushed himself up, and walked towards Breakdown.

“Is that so? Your job was to bring me into your quarters?” he looked amused up to the bigger mech.

“It's my job to deal with problems, like you. And I thought it would be more comfortable for you to lie in a bed than on the floor.” Breakdown crossed his arms in front of his chestplate an looked annoyed at the smaller mech, who just insulted his honor by implying any kind of ulterior motive.

The clear laugh of the medic echoed trough the room.

“You are hilarious. Have fun bragging about having me in your bed, Big guy.” He turned to the door of the quarter just to stop one last time.

“Oh and my name is Knockout. See you around.” Knockout flashed the guard a last smile before he exit the door.

Breakdown exhaled a rush of heated air he didn't remember to held in and shook his head.

This medic sure was someone outstanding, and far to attractive for his own good.

Especially in this kind of environment.

 

 

 


	3. A Bite of you

Breakdown was on duty at the Sidelines, today was a special occasion were some wild beasts were attending to the games.

Because of that they had to watch out even more carefully for any spectators leaning to far over the rail or for the beasts making a run.

He stood besides one of his comrades, who prattled about his bondmate or something ans wasn't really paying attention until heard a familiar name.

“Well, this Knockout guy got a damn sexy plating so it is not a surprise.”

Breakdown turned his head around to look at his friend.

“Wait. What did you just said?”

The other looked confused, he probably hasn't been expecting any kind of interjection from Breakdown.

“I jus' said that I can understand why s' many gladiators want his valve, he IS damn sexy. I heard the others talking and not one has been able to 'face him since he arrived. Every time they were interrupted by us guards.”

Breakdown looked concerned.

“You mean it is happening frequently?”

His comrade laughed.

“Yes he is groped every day, but they don't dare to go further when the old medic or one of the guards are around. But still I heard from several occasions guards found him on their patrols pinned to the ground or a wall. Always insulting with his whole voicebox.”

He seemed to laugh about a memoryfile just popping up in his processor.

Breakdown has been distracted by the conversation until a loud scream drew his attention back to his work.

He analyzed the situation in less than a second, an older Sparkling must have fallen over the boundary and was screaming for his creator.

Breakdown and his partner let out a similar curse before Breakdown jumped into the pit of the arena and sped to the sparkling while his partner ran to the place the kid fell down to take it back up.

It were only seconds till both guards were on their places but they were not the only ones attracted by the Sparklings cry.

A gralecat, a big version of a cybercat, were speeding their way.

Breakdown knew he wouldn't have enough time to get the kid out before the cat would arrive so he prepared for the impact.

He saw that the beast was aiming for his neck and the main fuellines there, but he knew how to deal with this kind of situations, in the theory.

Breakdown waited for the right moment to push the Sparkling a few meters away and his own shoulderplating inside the beasts face.

For a short moment the beast was irritated by the move, just long enough for Breakdown to transform his Hand and land another hard hit with his hammer.

The gralecat stumbled a few steps back, and watched Breakdown from this safe distance for a moment.

The Optic of the beast flashed to the Sparkling before it jumped high in the direction of the poor kid.

A loud cry was heard from the arena, before it got silent.

The dust produced by the jump of the beast slowly settled, revealing Breakdown in whose shoulderplating the sharp teeth of the cat were buried.

Some Energon was running down his arm and he had a angry expression on his faceplates.

Safely behind him sat the child still trembling of fear, a bunch of other guards were arriving at the scene now, holding the cat down and pulling it away from the injured mech.

Breakdown transformed his hand back, and heaved the Sparkling back up to the spectator ranks where it was received by his creator and Breakdowns partner.

“Hey Breakdown!” His partner shouted down from the rail, and waited until he looked up.

“I'll be fine here, get your ass to the medbay, perhaps you meet someone.” his partner had a dirty smile on his faceplates as Breakdown rolled with his Optics and made his way to one of the exits of the pit and to the medbay.

He couldn't keep the smile from his lips, maybe he would see this sexy medic sooner than expected.

 

 


	4. Medical attention

 

Breakdown was entering the medbay when he suddenly stopped, he couldn't believe his Optics.

Redhorn was standing at the far wall of the room, pressing the small frame of the Medic against some shelves filled with medical equipment, one of his hands was pulling Knockouts head to one side to get free access to the sensitive neckkables.

His other other hand wasn't visible, but Breakdown could imagine where it was, just by seeing Knockouts desperate efforts to free himself.

Breakdown was just starting to walk towards them when the small Medic tried to stab something in the main energon line at Redhorns leg, but was easily stopped by the right hand of his large enemy.

“My sweet little doctor, it seems like I have to keep a close Optic on your hands. I don't want to end up hurt, you know.” He turned the hand he just caught around, and pressed it against Knockouts back, trapping the Medics arm in this painful position.

A painful hiss slipped out of Knockout Voicebox.

Breakdown felt his battle system powering up when he approached the two of them.

With his functional arm he grabbed Redhorns neck, leaving a slight dent when he tore him away from the Medic, slamming him hard on the floor.

Redhorn was laying on his back, startled for a moment, but was soon trying to get back up.

A large foot pushed the gladiator back down, and Red finally recognized the guard before him.

“Break..? Why are you here? You should be on duty!” Redhorn tried again to push himself up only to find the pressure on his chassis increased.

“You never going to learn it, right?” Breakdowns hand transformed into his Battlehammer.

“I'll give you one last chance, stop bothering Knockout or I will take care of that spike of yours, once and for all.” Breakdowns golden Optics had a threatening glint and he grinned slightly when he watched Redhorns Optics widen in horror.

His Hammer shot down and the noise of crushing metal echoed through the medbay alongside with a highpitched scream.

When Redhorn looked at the damage reports, he discovered that the blow only hit his upper leg and he exhaled a large amount of heated air.

“Be sure, next time I wont miss...” Breakdown stepped down from the gladiator.

“And now slack off. And don't come back here before the old medic arrives!”

Redhorn hurried to his feet nodding and then hobbled out of the medbay as fast as he could, dragging his leg behind.

Breakdown was looking a last time at the closing door before he turned around to the Medic behind him.

He transformed his hand back and gently touched the shoulder of the Mech who was still facing towards the shelf.

“Hey, are you OK Knockout?” Breakdown felt the Medic trembling under his hand, but a moment later the smaller bot was turning around.

“What are you doing here...?” Knockouts voice was cracking, and his optics were fixed on the chest in front of him while he withdrew from the hand on his plating.

Breakdown pulled his hand away and took a step backwards to leave the Medic more space, his Optic crossed the lower body of the other bot, discovering the open panel of his crotch.

The guard turned away, feeling heat rising to his faceplates while his voicebox made a crackling noise.

“Ähm your...” Breakdown heard a startled yelp from the medic and the familiar klick of an closing panel.

When The Guard turned back the Medics eyes were lowered, while his shoulders were raised in panic.

“I hope I wasn't to late. Are you hurt?” as an answer the Medic shook his head slowly, still not talking.

“Thank Primus. I hope he will learn it now.”

The Medic didn't react, and the constant trembling of the smaller mech was making Breakdown feeling uneasy.

“Actually I came here because I need your medical attention, but I guess I can wait, well... it's just my shoulder...” the Medic looked up at the shoulder Breakdown was turning in his direction, his eyes opened in astonishment his medical coding seemed to kick in.

“What did you do?!” he rushed the Guard to a chair not far away so he would be able to take a closer look at the damage.

“I met a nice cybercat. It didn't turned out so well.” Knockout stopped for a moment and looked at him, Breakdown worried the Medic could have misunderstood his joke but then Knockout burst into laughter holding his hand on his mouth to muffle the noise.

A genuine smile crossed Breakdowns face as he watched his Medic.

The medic! Not HIS...

“You can't be serious!” the Medic took some time to get back to normal “OK lets be serious for a moment, what happened?” his hands were already dismantling the broken armor.

“A sparkling fell into the pit and I took the bite of the gralecat for him.” he didn't like to brag, after all he was just doing his job, but he knew exactly how this sounded.

“Wow. Yeah sure...” the Medic was working in silence for some moments before he stopped again, finally processing what Breakdown just said.

“You are joking again, right?”

Breakdown chuckled.

“No, this is exactly what happened.”

Knockout shook his head again.

“You must be suicidal...” he was just mending the broken cables when Breakdown answered.

“Or I missed you.”

The Medic nearly toppled when he jerked his head up looking at the Guards playful grin.

 

 

 


	5. Some Highgrade

Knockout finished his work on Breakdowns shoulder, and patted him one last time.  
“So, everything back to normal.”  
Breakdown looked at his shoulder and his Optics became wide, you couldn't even tell anymore that he had been injured.  
Knockout looked over his shoulder while he cleaned his servos.  
“Like it?”   
Breakdown nodded.

“Looks even better than before. You are pretty good at this.”  
Knockout gave him a dirty smile.  
“Obviously it does, I am making a great job at everything.”  
Breakdown stood up from the medical bed and waited for Knockout to face him again.  
“You can go now, but don't overdue the arm some circuits have to be fixed by your auto-repair systems.”  
Breakdown nodded at the medic and they looked each other in the Optics for a moment.

“Would you like to go drink something with me?”  
Knockout looked surprised for a moment, before his usual smirk came back.  
“Want to get me over-energized to be able to get me into bed easier?”   
Breakdown walked up on him stopping only inches away, smiling.  
“I already had you in my bed. I just want to get you out of the medbay a bit, must be hard when everybody is hitting on you.”   
Knockout laughed and placed his servo on Breakdowns arm.  
“You would know, wouldn't you?”  
Knockout chuckled when Breakdown looked at him, slightly confused.  
“Nevermind. Let's go, Big guy. My shift is nearly over.”  
The small Medic put his instruments away.

They went to one of the better bars in Kaon, sitting at the far end of the bar, ordering some Highgrade.  
Knockout became rather talkative, while Breakdown enjoyed to listen to the other mechs voice and stories.   
While Breakdown was drinking one cube of Highgrade after another Knockout was sipping his first cube for quite a while now.  
Breakdown looked at the half empty cube and to the little medic.  
“You're not the drinker, are you?” 

Knockout laughed, and Breakdown felt some Optics turning their way.  
Most of the other Bots in the bar has been looking at Knockout once in a while, his frametype was rare in the Pits of Kaon, to weak for the rough demeanor around here.  
“You know, my fueltank can't handle a lot of high grade, and I'd rather like to have some control of my systems.”  
Breakdown nodded with a smile.

“Must be awesome to get drunk so easy...” He looked at his Highgrade, he knew exactly how much he could drink before some change would kick in, and he wasn't nearly there.   
Breakdowns Optics went back to look at Knockouts delicate faceplates.   
“But, guess it sucks to be harassed all the time.” 

Knockout shrugged with his shoulders.  
“I'm kinda used to it by now.”  
They kept talking and at the end of the night Breakdown escorted the slightly drunk Medic to his quarters.  
Knockout made more than one attempt to lure him in, but Breakdown refused.  
He wouldn't interface with him when they both were slightly over-energized.   
“Good night, Big guy...” Knockouts lustful voice brought him to the limit of his control but he managed to free himself from Knockouts grip and waved his Medic Goodbye.  
“Good night, doctor.”


	6. Mine

Breakdown was in a good mood after his last encounter with Knockout, but it faded fast when he heard some well known voices.  
“Just stop it you...” Beakdown heard Knockouts voice, which was muffled soon.  
He started to pace angry through the corridors.   
“You should better stop it, Moonbreaker.” Another voice spoke up.  
Breakdown knew this voice too, it was Redhorn.

Moments later Breakdown walked around the corner, seeing exactly what he expected.   
Knockout was pressed against a wall in front of him Moonbraker, his hands wandering over Knockouts plating.   
Around these two there were a crowd of gladiators, waiting for the show, one of them was Redhorn looking unhappy, and trying to convince Moonracer to let go.  
Redhorn started to bring some distance between them when Breakdown walked towards Moonracer.  
The crowed moved away, but this time they stayed, Moonracer was one of the best and this could become an interesting fight.

Breakdown pulled Moonracer away from Knockout, and positioned his leg behind him to make the big gladiator stumble.  
It took Moonracer only a moment to start his battleprogramms and find a steady position.  
They were looking each other in the Optics, waiting for the other to move.

Breakdown was the first to move, but what he did ended the fight for good.  
He turned around to Knockout and pulled the small Medic into a fierce kiss, his Audios took in a couple of surprised sounds from the crowed around him.  
The Guard turned around to the crowed and pulled Knockout to his chest.  
“MINE!” his Optics wandered over the crowed and stayed on Moonracer, who had a small smile on his lipplates but held his servos high in a apologetic gesture. 

Breakdown shot one last glare at the crowd before he grabbed Knockouts arm and pulled him away.  
They walked a while in silence until they were sure none of the spectators has followed them.  
Breakdown stopped and turned around to the Medic.  
“I... I don't know why I did it. I just...” 

Knockout looked amused when he reached for Breakdowns helm and pulled him back down for another kiss, this time more tender and far longer.  
“You made your point rather clear, Big guy.” 

The Medic was pulled closer by two strong arms and they met for another short kiss.  
“I meant what I said. I want you, Knockout.”   
The medic smiled dirty.  
“I wanted to give it to you from the beginning.” 

Breakdown shook his head.  
“That's not what I meant.”   
Knockout looked hurt so the guard gently touched the smaller bots face.   
“I think your chassis is irresistible and this smile of yours is making me weak, but I like you for your spark.” Breakdown placed a light kiss on Knockouts forehead “My little medic.”   
Knockouts faceplates were heating up and he looked down on Breakdowns chest, not meeting the larger bots gace.

“That is something... new. But I guess... I guess I can try.”   
Beakdown felt a large weight falling from his spark.  
Knockouts hand slid over Breakdowns chest and Breakdown felt himself heating, he waited so long to feel this sweet little chassis under him.  
Breakdown pinned his comrade that he need to call in a favor, Breakdown saw that Knockout was waiting for some kind of reaction from Beakdown and was slowly getting confused, feeling rejected.

The guard had a wide grin on his lipplates once his comrade answered.  
His arm slipped behind the Medics kneejoints and the other behind his small back.  
Knockout was lifted from the bottom swiftly, and quickly grabbed Breakdowns armor in panik.  
Breakdown walked smiling into the direction of his quarters, and it didn't take them long to arrive, but for Breakdown, whose plating was currently caressed by the skilled Medic-hands of his newfound lover it felt like an eternity. 

He carefully set Knockout down to pinch the code into the console besides his door.   
The moment the door was opening the little Medic was already pulling him inside the room, Breakdown managed to lock the door behind them while his Medic caught him in a heated kiss.  
Knockout stopped when he felt the bed against his legs.   
“Finally...” Breakdown growled against his lovers lips when he pushed him carefully onto the bed.   
The Medic crawled backwards in the middle of the bed and was leaning on his servos his legs slightly parted.   
His cooling systems kicked in while he smiled up to the Guard. 

“Like you said: Finally.” Breakdown smiled, and crawled on top of his Medic starting another kiss while sliding his servos over the smaller mechs plating searching for seams and cables to caress.   
Knockout moaned into the kiss when Breakdown found a sensitive spot and started to give his Guardian a similar treatment.  
The small Medic threw his head back when he felt digits on the heated plating between his legs.  
“Open for me...” breathed Breakdown into his Audios before his lipplates started to nib on the exposed neckcables, causing a wave of heat to roll down the smaller frame and Knockout to open his panel.

Breakdown circled his touches down to his lovers valve carefully inserting a digit.  
His lover let out another clear moan for more, so Breakdown followed his pleading.  
With two digits Breakdown started to stretch the valve for himself.  
Knockout grew impatient and couldn't stop himself from pushing against the servo between his legs.  
“Primus just do it already, you're driving me crazy!”

Breakdown chuckled against his lovers neck before pulling his digits out and pushing himself up to take a look at the heated Medic.   
He opened his own panel and saw the Optic of the other fixating his Spike while Breakdown positioned them.  
Carefully pushed the larger Mech into his Lover, stretching him and gaining loud gasps from him.  
Knockout arched his back, his arms resting on either sides of his head and his Optics were only half onlined while his processor followed to slow movement in his valve.

Breakdown waited a few moments to let his smaller lover adjust to his size but couldn't hold back when Knockout started to move his hips for more friction.  
His Servos grapped Knockouts hips before he pulled himself out to push faster back in.  
Breakdown was pulled down by Knockout into another deep kiss while he built up a deep rhythm for his lover, savoring its muffled moans.   
Knockout clenched at Breakdowns armor while he felt his overload building up.   
It took some sweet moments until the both overloaded, when Knockout onlined his Optics again he saw Breakdown still leaning over him smiling.

Knockout grinned back.  
“That wasn't to bad, Big Guy.”  
Breakdown leaned further down to catch Knockouts lipplates in a chaste kiss.  
“You want me to do better?”   
Breakdowns Optics sparkled playful at his Medic.   
“I'm up for another round.”  
His Servo wandered over the larger Mechs neck to his cheek, until it was caught and his Guard placed a kiss on his palm.  
“Whatever you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers.  
> A lot of Thanks for staying so long, this chapter is not one of my best, but i kinda wanted them to end together on a berth, so i am happy you still read this.  
> I really hope you liked my story about how Breakdown and Knockout met for the first time, i had actually a lot fun writing these chapters and i would love to gain some reviews for my work.  
> Just tell what you liked, what you didnt like, or if you liked it at all:
> 
> Love Mina :*


End file.
